Conjecture (Jokester123)
Conjecture is a famous Forerunner who existed before and during the time of the Forerunner-Flood War. Conjecture is the offspring of the two most known Forerunners in existance: the Didact and the Librarian. Like his mother, the Librarian, Conjecture was a Lifeworker. Although it was more traditional for Forerunners to take after their father's heritage, Conjecture clearly showed that he was too valuable to become a Warrior Servant. As a manipular, he was very bright and intelligent. He was mutated into a Lifeworker and he quickly climbed the ranks. Conjecture's brothers and sisters had all become Warrior Servants and they had regretfully been killed during the Human-Forerunner War. Conjecture grew up with a strong dislike to Humans, he saw them as a violent race and wanted them exterminated for disobeying the Mantle. His ideals on Humanity had always been sour until the day he abducted some and taken them to Omicron 15. His experience on Omicron 15 has changed his views on Humanity but it would drive him into madness in the preceeding years. Seeing as he still is the Didact's child, he was born with some great fighting skills. Conjecture always carries a special weapon with him. It is the Hardlight Sword. The Hardlight Sword can cut through almost anything, it has similar characteristics to the Sangheili Energy Sword. Conjecture is very skilled with his weapon. Another unique thing about Conjecture is that his Combat Skin is one of a kind. He designed it himself. It has the ability to create power directed EMP bursts as well, it also shares most of the other basic principles of Combat Skins aside from the enhanced Heads-Up Display. History Human-Forerunner War Nearing the end of the Human-Forerunner War, Conjecture's father, the Didact, had discovered something truely terrifying. Somewhere deep in Human space, a terrifying menace was lurking around. This menace was the Flood and they were consuming sentient beings and growing. Conjecture was one of the few Forerunners who was told about the Flood. Only a hundred Forerunners were told about the Flood's existance with great detail. Those who knew also knew that the Humans had somehow found a cure to the paracite. They refused to hand over the cure and in response, the Warrior Servants are continueing war with the Humans in hopes of stealing the cure. As Humanity refuses to give up the cure, Conjecture makes it his responsibility to find other ways of getting the cure. He does come up with a plan. His Experimental World, Omicron 15, is the perfect place to set things in action. Omicron 15 is a Dyson Sphere. Omicron 15's purpose is not to yet to save the Forerunners, in this time, Dyson Spheres were simply used as experimental worlds for high ranking Lifeworkers. Conjecture preposed a plan to capture hundreds of Humans and interogate them in hopes that one of them knows the cure. Luckly the closest Human colony is doesn't have much of a defense around it. The prehistoric Humans called this place Waypoint. Waypoint has a very rich soil used for farming. In 100,000 years later, Waypoint will become a UNSC colony known as Harvest. Conjecture gathered his fleet of warships and attacked Waypoint. Nearly three hundred Human survivors were capured and taken to Omicron 15. Conjecture had the prisoners taken to a large prison complex. There he interogated and tortured the Humans. Unexpectedly, the Humans had revolted under the leadership of a single female Human named Pariah. Pariah was very charismatic. The Humans had stolen countless weapons and arms. The revolt was getting out of hand. Conjecture had 819 Sinister send in Sentinels to deal with the Humans. Pariah wasn't planning on holding off the enemy inside a prison cell. She needed a plan. Conjecture had watched the Humans escape, but where we they going? Where ever it was, Conjecture knew they would be terminated by his Sentinels. 819 Sinister had reported that the Humans were located inside the captial city. Conjecture took a moment to reflect on the actions of the Humans. He showed some interest in them. They knew they were outnumbered and outmatched but, why were they fighting? Conjecture called his friend, Vanity. Vanity was a skilled Promethean and long time friend of Conjecture. Vanity had a mission and it was to hunt down the Human leader, Pariah. After Pariah had completed her mission, the entire defense AI system was shut down and the Sentinels were taken out of the picture. The prehistoric Humans then made their way to the Shipbreaking yard where Conjecture kept most of his warships. Conjecture and Vanity also had an army of their own twice as large as the Human army. They clashed forces at the Gravity Well. The Gravity Well is a system of machines that keeps Omicron 15's gravity in place and, it keeps the artificial sun stabalized so the sphere doesn't implode. The engagement was heavy and Conjecture must have taken down fifty Humans. When it was over, it appeared that no Humans survived. Conjecture had lost a lot of soldiers as well. The next day, 819 Sinister reports that a small group of Humans survived the engagement. Pariah was amongst these six survivors. They had been spotted at the entrance of Conjecture's Keyship. Conjecture and 819 Sinister had teleported to the Keyship. Vanity had already been hiding inside. The look on the Human's face said it all, they were finished. Vanity stepped out from his hidding spot and next to Conjecture. Pariah and another Human named Sovereign had tackled Conjecture and Vanity. The other Humans went to help Sovereign attack Vanity. In no time, he was killed and the Humans took the Keyship with them. Pariah had stayed behind while her friends escaped. Conjecture grabbed her. She spit on him. Later, he interogated Pariah. She told him that she knew where the Keyship was going and she knew they had the actual blueprint to the Flood cure with them. Pariah didn't know the ingrediants needed to make the cure but inside her mind, she knew the where the Flood cure had been sent. When she refused to tell time after time, Conjecture decided to have her memories taken. Although they did not have the technology to read those memories, they had the technology to give the memories to another Human. After the Human-Forerunner War was over, the Humans were devolved and placed back on Erde-Tyrene (Earth). The Humans were no longer a threat but the cure to the Flood was lost in their ancestory. Conjecture and his mother passed down Pariah's memory in one Human's Geas. They hopes that one day, the Human that holds Pariah's impression will uncover the secret to the Flood cure. After the events on Omicron 15, Conjecture continued to search for where the Flood cure may be. He would never have any success in finding it. Forerunner-Flood War During the years of the Forerunner-Flood War, Conjecture searched extra hard for where the cure was hidden. He searched Waypoint, Erde-Tyrene, and other former Human colonies. During this time, Conjecture also search current day Omega VII. Omega VII was one of the last worlds he would search before taking his eternal rest in a Warriors Keep. Conjecture had hidden a Spire on Omega VII. This Spire would remind him that he'd already searched Omega VII. Conjecture also left behind a scriptured message on the Spire. The message would tell others a short story about Conjecture's life and monolith. It also gave away the location of Installation 01 where his Cryptum will be located. It was treason to leave behind the location of a Halo ring but Conjecture didn't care now that most of the galaxy was consumed by the Flood. He knew Halo had to activate and he would spend his last moments on the weapon that killed the galaxy. In 2553, Fabdius, Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, and later the UNSC would locate the Forerunner Spire on Omega VII. The two factions would eventually head to Installation 01. Finally, Conjecture had ended his searching and he would begin his eternal sleep. His Cryptum was located on Installation 01 and inside was his Combat Skin and his monolith. Due to outside hazards involving meteors, Conjecture's Crytpum would be moved inside a crater. It is unknown why 3087 Transcendence moved his Cryptum in a crater but there it was safe. 100,000 years later, Conjecture's Cryptum would be founded by the UNSC. In the chaos of the Flood Outbreak on Halo, the UNSC stole Conjecture's armor, his Hardlight Sword, and other treasures before destroying Beta Halo. Category:Characters